My Guardian Angel
by Gothic hearse driving chick
Summary: eli gets in a car crash leaving clare to take care of there children   dont worry eli is still in this story clare talks to him while hes a ghost   please read and review :  it makes my day
1. Chapter 1

A/N – so far this is the best idea I have had! I really think you will enjoy it my "valentine's day " fans don't worry more will come hang in there –JC.

Clare looked down at down at the sleeping boy next to her. Clutching the blanket tight to his chest as if it would run away in the night. A sob escaped her throat, remembering Eli always used to do that. She leaned down and kissed her thirteen year old son, Jace's head. He missed Eli to Eli had just died a few months ago in a deadly car accident, it killed them all.

She made her way across the room to her daughter Alex's bed , she was seven years old already …she didn't know were the time went , it seemed like just yesterday Eli and Clare had brought her home from the hospital . She leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead just like she had done with her son.

She loved them both more than anything in the world. Jace was exactly like Eli in so many ways he had dark brown hair that hung over his right eye. He was a spitting image of Eli. The only Clare you could see in Jace was his deep blue eyes, aside from his smarts, and manners. Although he even had Eli's, smirk music, style down pat.

Alex she was like Clare. She had dark auburn hair, just a bit darker than Clare's making it look like a chocolate brown with a tint of red; Clare's hair had looked just like it when she was younger. She had Clare's face, but the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes. They could go from a deep green like her fathers or a deep blue like her mothers, or even a bit of both. They were stunning. She tends to dress in floral, shirts and skirts just like her mother. She was sweet and innocent just like Clare. But she was a daddy's girl all the way. she loved her daddy more than anything , from spending so much time with him some of his sarcasm rubbed off on her .

Clare sighed and left the room. She was slowly falling to pieces. She tried to stay strong for kids….but she just couldn't. Eli meant the world to her and knows he was just gone, gone with the wind. All those touches all those kissed, everything, gone . He took half of her when he left.

Clare wouldn't admit it to anyone but Eli had visited her, every time she was alone. He watched over them. Making sure nothing had happened to them. He loved all three of them dearly and could not stand to see any of them get hurt.

She held he sobs in and reached for her bag she looked the door behind her. She decided it was time to see him again. She couldn't take it any longer she needed to hear his voice, feel his touch. She walked through the dark heading to the only place she knew he would be .the abandoned church.


	2. Chapter 2

The cool air hit me like a slap against the face as I started to walk. I missed Eli if it wasn't for my daughter and my son I would have killed myself by now. Jace and Alex were they only thing of Eli that I had left. I loved them more than the world. I couldn't do that to them.

I sat on the steps of the abandoned church. Waiting. I knew he would come, something inside me told me so.

"Clare."

I looked up to see Eli standing there in the same clothes he was wearing the night he died. "Eli …" I said.

"Are the kids okay?" he asked sitting next to me.

I nodded and leaned my head back against his shoulder. "They miss you ….a lot." I said before continuing on. "It's been really difficult on Alex ….she just …she threatened to kill herself …and she's only seven." I sobbed.

Eli's eyes were flowing over with tears. "God I love her so much …if only …I'm such a horrible father." he cried throwing his head in his hands.

I looked up and glared at him." Elijah Goldsworthy you didn't wish to die you didn't kill yourself you got in a car accident you didn't know it was going to happen."

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "I wish they could see me like you do."

I sighed." I don't know how I can see you ….or know where you are for that matter."

He smirked." you always knew me best Clare."

I laughed. It wasn't fake it was real I was happy. "I guess so."

He smiled and grabbed me in a hug. "I've missed you Clare."

I smiled a sad smile. "I've missed you too Eli."

We didn't get to talk about us. "I've love you more than anything Clare." he said.

" Eli I know I should move on but I'm not going to your my Eli you're the one …I know I'm not going to be able to see you forever Eli ….but I know you'll always love me and I will always love you ." I said and every ounce of it was true.

He sighed. "I know …but just know –when you can't see me anymore that I will always love you my daughter and my son ….and that you can move on."

I nodded. "I know Eli …."

He pulled me close . " can I have a kiss clare ?"

I smiled . " yes …yes you can ."

He smiled back and leaned in . are lips touched and it was the best feeling in the world . it felt ghostlike and way to gwntle . but it still had eli all over it . I loved every minute of it .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm back! Sorry this is kind of short... Please review. :)

Jace's p.o.v.

my dad was gone. He was dead and gone, I couldn't handle it. I tried I stay strong for my mother and my little sister but I couldn't. I ran into my bathroom and slammed the door shut nit caring who heard.

"Jace? Is that you? "I heard my mother yell.

I ignored it. I pulled out my secret little friend. My razor blade. I slid my long black sleeves up, I Was a lot like my dad, and I was proud I wanted to be just like him when I was older. I thought about all those times , had told me he'd always be here , all those soccer games , all those talks , rides , laughs , moments . For everyone I slipped the blade across my wrist going higher and higher each time, there were old scars from when he had first died, some from weeks and days ago and now, now I watched the blood pool up and flood down my arm. I sighed a smile finding my lips. Dad had hurt much more Han this he had died and it wasn't fair my dad was the best man on the world but ad he used to day only the good die young , it sure as hell was true .I cleaned up my mess and pulled my sleeve back down , I walked out of the bathroom and laid back on my bed Grabbing my noise cancelation headphones , I dint care if anyone called for me , there were only two people I would answer my mom and my sister they were my world and I owed it to dad I had to keep them safe it's what dad would want .

I remember the day he had told me. He would always want me to be there for mom and Alex and I swore to him I would be no matter what.

Flashback

"you guys. Mean the world to me." my dad said tears about to fall from his eyes.

"and when to see your mother like this , you Alex , I wish I knew what to do , what to say , I will always be here for you guys ." he said .

"I hope so dad." I said to him.

"Promise me if anything happens to me, your mom and Alex you have to look out for them and always be there ... For me please?" he asked.

I didn't have a second thought. "Always dad, forever and always.

"I love you kid." he said patting me on the shoulder.

I grinned. "love you too dad."

end of flashback

the tears were pouring freely now I couldn't stop them I hated to cry it made me feel weak , a loser , there was only way I could make the tiara go away .

I walked back into the bathroom closing the door softly behind me going to see my little friend again


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - finally Alex's p.o.v.! Please read and review :)

Alex's p.o.v.

I was young very young, and my dad was dead. I didn't know how to deal with it I loved my dad so much we were very close are who family was. I'm smart for my age like I always have been I know he's not coming back and I won't see him until I die and I'm up there with the rest of are dead family , my mom's parents never wanted anything to do with us and Cece and bullfrog had died years ago . I took out the little box from under my bed as soon as I got home I grabbed a new piece of paper and started the same thing I did everyday

Dear daddy ,

I miss you so much and I know longer know what to do unsaid you'd always be there but that accident had to happen ! It just had too! I may be young and not know a lot but i do know one thing daddy there was no reading that should have happened to you! Maybe I should just die... I want to but gave and mommy , you should see them especially mom she's torn and broken and she looks tired and depressed she loves you daddy a lot and she always will remember well always love you .

Your little girl,

Alex.

Flashback

" daddy... Can I always be your little girl?" I asked him.

"Of Couse munchkin!" he said ruffling my hair.

Giggled as he tickled my sides.

"I knew you were a softy!" my mom yelled.

"You will pay Edwards." he said with a playful glare.

"its Goldsworthy now." she said he walked closer and I saw something I had admired from day one.

Love.

He stepped closer and they shared a passionate kiss.

End of flashback

I sniffled and allowed a smile to come on my lips I loved those memories mommy was so happy... And daddy was alive.

I laid back and walked into the room were the only man I could count on lived

"j?" I asked through the door.

He had his stupid headphones on I walked over to him and tapped his arm. He turned over and gave me a half smile.

" hey Alex."

" can I sleep with you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Of course."

He kissed my temple just like daddy used to and I fell asleep safe in my big brothers arms. I knew I could always count on him, he was just like daddy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – first let me apologize and say I have been very busy lately and I haven't been able to update this story! Imp sorry I plan on finishing the story soon so you can read vie waiting long enough! Sorry again please review.

Clare's P.O.V.

I groggily walked up the steps of my porch, my head hanging low. The wind was wiping and the rain was coming down in pockets. I opened up the mailbox knowing there was going to be something in there. There always was. Sorry notes, get well notes, flowers, all of that stuff had happened after Eli …died. I grabbed the stock of notes and the two flowers in the mailbox. I went through the pile throwing the flowers and all the notes in the garbage. But as I got to the last envelope I dropped it, shocked. My mouth hit the floor and my hands trembled. I quickly picked the envelope up from the ground and sat down on the couch.

His hand writing. In a neat /messy scrawl was Clare on the front. A thousand questions ran through my mind.

What's wrong?

Why didn't he just come see me?

More importantly: why did he write me a letter?

I slipped my finger under the flap opening the letter up. I slowly unfolded the letter and started to read.

Dear love,

Clare. Your name is still sweet on my lips. I miss you, everything about you. Your smell: you always smelled of vanilla and roses and I loved it, sometimes when you went looking I would lean down and smell your hair, sometimes I feared you noticed. But then I would think: why should I fear? She would understand. She's the most beautiful girl on the planet. Just simply irresistible. Your skin: how soft and creamy your pale skin was. You were never tan; you had that beautiful, luscious creamy skin that I loved letting my hands wander over. Your hair: your bouncy curls and how when you were excited they would bounce all over the place, or when you lay back your hair would lay across the pillow slightly messy. Beautiful. Your lips: so soft, so creamy, and so gorgeous. I loved kissing those pink, plump lips of yours; it's what got me through the day. It was the best feeling imaginable. Your smile: your smile would always brighten my day no matter what the situation. But would you like to know what vie missed the most my love? Your eyes: so deep yet so clear, holding every emotion within them. I lied when I said you had pretty eyes, it was an understatement there is no way to describe something as beautiful as your eyes. Even after we were married with are to wonderful children my feelings never changed it was always you and always will be you're the only one for me. I just would like you to know I love you more than world itself, you have to let Alex and Jace no that. Even though it doesn't seem like imp still here .plea eclare make sure they know daddy's still here. I know you will. This is our last conversation. After this will finally be gone. I really will be dead. By the time you're done reading this there will be no trace of me left. I love you Clare forever and always, as I love you my two beautiful children. Grow up to be just like your mother. I love you all. Goodbye.

I placed the letter down as tears filled my eyes. I let the letter slip from my fingers, as I shut my eyes. The darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- here is chapter six I hope to be done with this story soon so I can get started on a great new idea I have! Hehe no I won't tell you it's a secret: p pleases review

Chapter six –Clare's P.O.V.

I woke up to bright sun coming through my window. I sighed; I must have fallen asleep away on the couch. I stood up and I felt something crumple under my feet.

The letter.

Everything came back to me and tears welled in my eyes I couldn't believe this was happening there is no way I can explain the pain imp in now as it ripples through my body . I walk up the stairs slowly. Alex and Jace were starting school today. I didn't want them to leave. I wanted to keep them here safe and sound. So I could reassure them there daddy will always love them and will always be in their hearts. It's funny how I have such a hard time saying that to myself.

Wait.

Would my children be safe here?

I'm a mess imp completely torn apart …the only reason I'm here is for my children. I opened Jace's bedroom door and sighed. I sighed. Alex always slept with him; he was so much like his dad. Maybe that's why. I walked over to Jace and shook his arm. He groggily opened his eyes and went to move his arm, but stopped himself when he saw Alex nestled up in a little ball beside him.

"You can wake her up it's the first day of school!" I tried to sound excited, but just like Eli Jace could see right through me. He gave me a small smile.

"Morning mom."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Alex wakes up time for school." Jace whispered softly. Moving the hair from his sister's face. Her eyes opened and her deep green eyes stared up at the celling. She sat up slowly. The covers moved up. You could see Jace had no shirt on. I laughed, just like Eli.

He hoped up and you caught just a glimpse of his black boxers as he snatched the clothes from his grew and ran into his bathroom. Every bedroom had a bathroom. Except Alex's but did it really matter? She spent enough time in Jace's room for it to become her bathroom to.

I picked out her clothes sliding them on her small body. She smiled up at me.

"Hi mommy."

´hey baby ready for school?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

I laughed at her as I started to tickle her sides.

Jace's P.O.V.

Whew! That was close. I had gotten hot with Alex all winded up around me and took my shirt off. How could I be so careless? How could I be so stupid? Dad would not be proud. But know that I think of it dad would be proud that I was cutting either. But in a way I felt like he would understand. Some things just have to be done. No some things just _**need **_to be done. I sighed slipping on my black skinny jeans, along with my black combat boots and bullet for my valentine t-shirt. I tossed my sweat shirt over my shoulders and slipped my red Beanie on my head. I walked out of the bathroom to find my mother and Alex fooling around. I smiled. I loved seeing my mobbed and sister happy. Especially my mom she never had fun anymore. At first she wouldn't even talk. She smiled now, but things would never be the same. It would never be the same loving, and joyful smile that my dad had fell in love with, or the smile I had seen when I first opened my eyes to this school.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed Alex's hand as we started to walk to school. I always walked her to school first and then I would head to the middle school that was right next to her school.

As we kept walking I felt weird. I couldn't place it but …something didn't seem right.

"OKAY NOW EVERYONE STOP!" A voice yelled. My head snapped to the right. I knew that voice ._**James Fitzgerald .**_son of the devil. My dad had, had problems with James dad. And I could see why they were a whole bunch of freaking Neanderthals!

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Three shots. My eyes widened. No …this cannot be happening.

He had a gun.

"Alex!" I screamed. "Down!" I was scared to death.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. As the bullets flew towards I ducked trying to cover my sister. Failing terribly. As I heard a scream and I knew who it belonged too. Alex.

BOOM.

But it was too late. I tried to move. Tried to fight. But I couldn't. I faded into the darkness knowing there was nothing left for me, but praying that Alex would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I know! I sorry for I what I did last chapter. It's my story and that's just how it goes! Lol. Next chapter will be the last chapter. Please review and thank you so much for reading my story check out some of my others!

Chapter seven –Clare's P.O.V.

RING! RING! RING!

Who is calling me? Don't they realize I just lost somebody as did my children do they really need to be calling! I don't need there pity!

I snatched up the phone. "Listen! I just lost someone as did my whole –"I was cut off by a deep voice.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy it's me …."

"Oh my. Simpson! What's wrong did something happen with Jace?" I asked worried as I sat back on my tan couch.

"I'm sorry, Clare not just Jace …but Alex to …there was a cool shooting this morning and …imp sorry there gone." he said slowly. I dropped the phone and screamed. I heard muffled words from the phone but I couldn't function. My kids? D-dead? What? How? No? Why! This cannot be happening. I ran around the house screaming, crying and smashing pictures down. I ran to their bedroom and stopped. Everything was silent and I looked at the bed I had just saw my two beautiful children lay in this morning. I fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Eli!" I screamed. I couldn't handle this ….Eli is gone …Alex …Jace …everyone. I ran to my bedroom tripping and cringe I was a mess and I was going to end this. And I was going to end it now. I pulled out one of Elis old guns that he had used to hunt with I sat on the floor and placed the gun to my chest. I stared at a picture frame on the bedside table. Eli had his arms wrapped around me from behind and is to children stood in front. All of us were smiling brightly. We were happy. I looked at where I was now and a sob escaped my throat how could things change so fast? Why did they have to change? Couldn't it just still be the day we had brought is children home from the hospital?

I pulled the trigger and fell to the floor. But before I descended into the everlasting darkness a whisper escaped my lips as my eyes started to droop.

"I love you, Eli."

A/N I know that was short and some of you probably feel the need to scream at me! I don't blame you! although I will say that it was necessary to make this chapter this short its basically Clare finding out and killing herself I didn't want to go on because I felt like that would ruin the whole story last chapter is the last ! I can't wait please review make me happy! Oh and yesterday I opened my email and I had twenty six messages from fan fiction! I love you all and I would love to see that happen again you don't know how happy I was when I read all the wonderful reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – last chapter! Thank you so much for reading and review my stories check out some of my others thanks! Please review.

EPILOGUE

Adam's P.O.V.

I stared down at my two best friend's graves as well as their kids. I felt the tears well up. But I wiped them away quickly. There in a better place now. There all together and happy and someday the misfits will reunite again. I smiled at our own nickname. I place a red rose on each of their graves and read them as I went along.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY

LOVELY HUSBAND

BELOVED FRIEND

BELOVED FATHER

Death came with friendly care;

**** The opening bud to heaven conveyed,

**** And bade it blossom there

CLARE GOLDSWORTHY

LOVELY MOTHER

BELOVED WIFE

TRUE FRIEND

There is but one freedom,

**** To put oneself right with death.

**** After that everything is possible.

ALEXANDRIA GOLDSWORTHY

LOVED SISTER

BELOVED DAUGHTER

LOVELY FRIEND

**** I cannot force you to believe in God.

**** Believing in God amounts to coming to terms with death.

****When you have accepted death, the problem of God will be solved-and not the reverse.

JACE GOLDSWORTHY

LOVED BROTHER

BELOVED SON

LOVELY FRIEND

Forever I would remember them. The Goldsworthy's. And forever the misfits would be here ….in his heart. He took a step away and head back to his truck a single tear leaving his eye.

"Goodbye you to lovebirds, I told you, you'd be together forever didn't I?" I said with a smile.


End file.
